FROZEN TEARS - Super Princess Peach (Part 14)
PBG and Jeff discuss games they rented, shows they have been watching, and comment on how bad they look when they play games. Synopsis It has been a week or two since they last recorded this game, and are planning on finishing it in this recording session. PBG tries to make a joke but it fails. Jeff talks about what happens when game services like those in Motomo just close, and any money spent in the game is gone. Jeff wants another Tomadachi Life, but have the photo studio from Motomo in that game. PBG discusses making an apology video, and Jeff compares it with shirt ideas. That one apology video got an insane amount of views. PBG needs to make more noise to shoot in the submarine. PBG needs to find more vibe to reach a puzzle piece. Jeff has been watching Dragon Ball Super, while PBG has been watching Fresh Prince of Bel Air. They are so similar! PBG has to run away from spinies to not die. PBG uses a bouncy ball to find a Toad. PBG has to survive with half a heart, and finds that he needs to bounce on the bouncy ball to reach the end of the level. They give up and search for some vibe. PBG plays it safe and heals himself. PBG flies up to the end of the level. People are excited for the new Mario Tennis game. It looks like they tried this time. The Wii U version was alright, but it wasn't very interesting. Jeff discusses renting video games and movies. PBG did that too. Jeff rented Turtles in Time many times. PBG rented a lot of beat em up games. They discuss Final Fight and King of Dragons. Everyone wants PBG and Jeff to play Double Dragon 2 because of the PB&Jeff intro. The whole level looks the same, as a new area looks like the same as the last one, but there is a Toad here instead. Jeff yells at PBG to go to the right, and PBG makes a joke about politics. PBG discusses making new Mario games. Jeff has a turn playing. People think that they are dumb because they only see them play the games. PBG had ten year olds telling him how dumb he was! PBG wants a Game Theory about how much Peach cares about Toad. They discuss how the whole story wasn't thought out when the games were being made such as the Zelda timeline. It was all afterthought. PBG is excited for E3. Jeff discusses Mountain Blade. It is easier for PBG to solve the game's puzzles when he isn't playing. They struggle with killing a koopas which is locked in a small space. After finally being able to pick the koopa up, Jeff accidentally throws it into a wall. On the next attempt, he accidentally eats it, and apologizes! He finally sends a koopa to save the Toad. It was a very annoying Toad. Jeff is worried about missing a Toad, but finds it by launching on a spring, making it very simple compared to the last Toad. Jeff gets the star without even looking to end the level. Category:Super Princess Peach Category:Videos Category:PB&Jeff